randomicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Hypno
Nabs001 has created a series of stories, involving an unseen man hypnotizing Pokémon girls into joining his new organization, Team Hypno. Part 1: Misty Misty is looking at her reflection in a lake when the man arrives, and stuns her with his Pokémon move replicator. Misty's mind (along with her eyes) turns blank until she is completely hypnotized.Misty put on her new uniform and followed the man. Part 2: May May is in a sleepy village when an oddly dressed girl arrives. May then realises to her horror that the girl is Misty! The man takes great pleasure in hypnotizing May into joining Team Hypno.Misty put May's new uniform on and followed.They reached Dawn's hometown and went to her house. Part 3: Johanna Johanna is making lunch when the entranced May enters her kitchen, with the man following her. Johanna asks the man what is going on. The man then zaps her with the hypnotic device.She followed anything what the man said and believe.Later on they went to Dawn's bedroom. Part 4: Dawn Dawn is inside her bedroom when her mother comes in. She falls off her bed in shock when she realises that Johanna is wearing the Team Hypno uniform. The man then hypnotizes Dawn with the machine, and she agrees to join the organization.After Dawn put on her Team Hypno uniform, they headed to the Kanto region towards Pallet town to fin Ash's mom. Part 5: Delia Ash's mother, Delia, is busy cleaning the house when she hears the doorbell ring. She answers it, and finds Johanna and Dawn in a hypnotized state and wearing the Team Hypno uniform. Johanna grabs Delia into the living room as the man activates his gadget and uses it to entrance Delia.The man hypnotized Delia and told her follow. Part 6: Marina Marina is walking to the next town where a friendly tournament is being held, when she sees the entranced Delia wearing the Team Hypno attire. She turns to the man and gets angry at him. However, the man takes action by using the Hypno-Ray to hypnotize Marina.Marina said she would do anything and the man said to follow. Part 7: Melody Melody is playing her flute by the shore when Marina, now part of Team Hypno, touches her shoulder. The man activates his hypnotic device and zaps Melody with it.Melody's eyes went blank and her mind failed. So she followed the man to Zoey's house in the sinnoh region. Part 8: Zoey Zoey is relaxing at home when she hears a flute playing outside. She goes outside and finds out it's Melody, wearing Team Hypno clothes! The man does the same thing as always and hypnotizes Zoey.Zoey didn't get a chance to run and her eyes went blank. The man told her put on her Team Hypno uniforn and follow. Zoey put on her new uniform and followed. Part 9: Cassidy Cassidy is going on a mission for Team Rocket when she comes across Zoey, who is now entranced. She refuses to join Team Hypno, but the man makes her join by using the hypnotic device on her.The man said that she want to join Zoey in Team Hypno and it's better than Team Rocket. Cassidy repeated and switched her Team Rocket uniforn to her Team Hypno uniforn. Part 10: Flannery Flannery is hanging out near the outskirts of Lavaridge Town when she hears Cassidy's voice. She then realises that she's not wearing the Team Rocket uniform, but the Team Hypno one! By hypnotizing Flannery, the man adds another member to his team.Then they went to the Contest hall with Flannery by their side. Part 11: Phoebe Phoebe is at a Contest Hall when she sees two people at the entrance. One is the man, the other is his newest member, Flannery! The man uses the gadget to make Phoebe join Team Hypno.Phoebe said she will join Team Hypno. The man said in exchange, he will help make Phoebe a star, she agreed and followed. Part 12: Cynthia Cynthia is at the location of a legendary Pokémon when the man arrives with his new hypno-slave, Phoebe. He completes his team by zapping Cynthia with the hypnotic machine.Cynthia couldn't finish what she was saying and her eyes turned white. The man laughed and told her to come with him, Cynthia followed the man and so did the other womens. Back at the headquaters, Cynthia faced her master, dressed in a white top with matching skirt and gold earrings, she told the man that the plan is now complete. The man grinned and told Cynthia to tell the others that their plan will be complete. Part 13: The gathering of Team Hypno 1 The twelve girls are split up into six and paired up. The first pairs are Delia & Misty, Cassidy & Flannery and Marina & Cynthia. They have all taken off their boots, revealing their bare feet, and are helping the man with his plans to capture the Legendary Pokémon. He instructs each duo on their possible location and what they need to do.Also, he said if they complete their job, he will help them what they dream of. Part 14: The gathering of Team Hypno 2 The other six consists of May & Zoey, Dawn & Johanna and Melody & Phoebe. As with the first group, the man tells them where to go to find the Legendary Pokémon. They all comply and leave to complete their objective, as the man grins with delight.Then, he repeated what he said to the group and they agree and went off to find the Legendary Pokemon. They completed of finding the legendar pokemon. The man use his hypno-machine and aimed it towards the legendary pokemon and zapped it. The legendary pokemon is now with Team Hypno and their plan was complete. Category:Stories